Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero, and Princess of Albion has a daughter. Princess Candace. She loves her grandpa Reaver, but hates Grandad Elliot. This is her story
1. Chapter 1

Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals ~ chapter 1 ~ Princess Babysitting

_Here is the first chapter of the sequel to Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero. I know I haven't finished Adalia's story just yet, but I want to know if this story will be just as successful, please read and review. I need your opinions people! _

**'Once upon a time, long ago in a beautiful Kingdom lived a lonely hero prince. He lived and trained with his mother, the hero of Brightwall. He trained for many years, yet he was alone. His heart belonged to the mysteriously beautiful daughter of the most horrifying men in Albion's hist... OWWW! '**

"Don't talk about Gwanpa like that! " The young princess hit the future king with her teddy bear.

" Ok, I get it. Can I finish the story? " The prince asked

" No, I want to hear Gwanpa' s story! " Princess Candace said

" He will be asleep, Candy dear... Should I get Grandad instead?" Prince Andrew suggested

"I want Gwanpa! " Candy folded her small arms

_'She is so like her mother... '_ Andrew thought as he left her room, his wife was waiting outside for him.

" Should I call my father? " She asked, already knowing the answer. Adalia' s long curled black hair had been pulled into a plat.

" Yes, Reaver should know the drill by now. " Andrew nodded" She wouldn't have a second thought if we asked if she wants to live with him "

" Don't think like that" Adalia smiled, she kissed him " Anyway, we can ask if he will babysit her tomorrow and we can have the day to ourselves"

" We'll have to lock away his guns" Andrew said " Lets get your father here, the faster he comes, the faster Cabdy will go to sleep"

" Of course " Adalia chuckled and went to get her father.

_***About an hour later***_

Candy was jumping on her bed, Reaver quietly entered the room.

" I hear a certain young princess refuses to go to sleep? " He said, Candy stopped jumping and looked at him with bright eyes. One a silvery blue, the other a venomous green.

" Gwanpa Weavew! " Candy yelled and threw her arms around him.

" Hello young Princess, I suppose you want to hear one of my adventures? " Reaver chuckled

" Yes, please!" Candy smiled

" Than, let's get you tucked in " Reaver tuck Candy into bed. Her golden locks were in two curly piggy tails tied with pink bows.

" Can you tell me about how you defeated captain Dwead and his Cwew to be the best piwate king evew? " Candy asked

" Of course... Let's see... " Reaver sat down on the seat next to her bed.

**'Before becoming the pirate king, I was already every well known by the sea folk. Captain Dread was the pirate king at this point, he had heard about me and wanted me amongst his crew. He sent all his men after me, I killed them and sent their heads back to him. '**

**' He was fuwious with you and put a vewy big pwice onYouw head!'**

**'Indeed, young Candy, I, of course, wasn't going give my freedom up easily and handed myself over. While I was lock in the pirate king's cabin, I shot the oil lamp above his head. A horrible death to experience, but fitting to end the life of the former pirate king and to start of a rein of a better pirate king... '**

Reaver smiled at the young princess, who had fallen asleep. He kissed her goodnight and left the room. Andrew and Adalia were waiting outside for him.

" Is she asleep? " Andrew asked

" Yes, the little tyke fell asleep during the story of my triumph over captain Dread " Reaver smiled.

" You get on really well with her... We were wondering if you would babysit her tomorrow? " Adalia asked

" I would love to, bring her round when you are ready, I will be waiting" Reaver waved to them and he left, unaware that Adalia had asked Claire to lock up his guns.

" I wonder if he will be able to cope with Candy... " Andrew muttered

" He' ll be fine. The time without her, we can plan her birthday party. Craven and Phoenix have agreed to come " Adalia took her husband's hand as they headed back to their room.

" I can't wait to see them again " Andrew smiled.

" Me neither, it will be great to have the whole family together " Adalia agreed.

_*** The Next Day ***_

" But... " Reaver protested.

" Princess' orders, Master Reaver" Claire told him, as she locked up his prized Dragonstomper!

" Fine" Reaver sighed, there was a knock at the door, Reaver opened it only to have his granddaughter jump into his arms.

" Gwanpa Weavew! " Candy giggled

" Hello, so ready to spend the day with this old man? " Reaver smirked

" Gwanpa not old" Candy patted his cheek "Grandad old, Gwanpa not"

" Anyway, see you later sweetie " Adalia kissed her daughter goodbye and then left the manor as Reaver closed the door.

" Can I see youw dwagonstomew? " Candy asked excitedly.

" I am afraid, that today it has been locked away from me, but I do have something" Reaver carried her up to his study. Putting her on a chair, he went to his desk and pulled out two really old toy guns.

" A toy gun! " Candy giggled and clapped her hands.

" I made these when I was little, the best rosewood. The best cork powered gun possible. " Reaver passed her one with a mini bag of corks.

BAM!

A cork hit Reaver square between the eyes, Candy burst out laughing.

" Oww" Reaver rubbed his head.

"Can't get me! " Candy giggled and rab out of the room, Reaver chuckled and gave chase to the little tyke.

For the whole day, Reaver and Candy played with the Rosewood cork guns. Candy was too fast for the slow cork gun, and he often missed, apart frim one that knocked the gun from the princess' grip, but she easily got it back and fired 2 shots before running.

When Adalia and Andrew finally came to pick up their daughter, they were surprised to find everything quiet. They found Reaver and Candy in the library with a tea ply set, Candy was wearing Reaver's top hat and Reaver was wearing Candy's tira.

" Sugar, Gwanpa Weavew? " Candy offered him, she was holding a small tea cup.

" Just one, please " Reaver said

" It isn't real sugar Gwanpa. " Candy smiled

" Make it 7 than, but don't mix it, I don't like it sweet " Reaver grinned, Candy giggled and passed him his tea.

"There you go Gwanpa" Candy smiled

" Thank you, my dear " Reaver took a sip, Andrew and Adalia couldn't help but burst out laughing, Reaver and Candy looked up at them unfazed.

" Mommy, Daddy. Join our tea party! " Candy smiled

" You must join, it is delightful " Reaver took a sip of his tea" Yet, Candy here refuses to allow me take this off" He tapped the tirs.

" Gwanpa Weavew is the pwincess and I am Gwanpa Weavew! " Candy stood up and ran to her parents and pulled them over to join the tea party. Candy took Adalia's tira abd put it on Andrews head. " Daddy is Pwincess too! "

Adalia looked at the two men wearing tira's, and couldn't help laughing, she had trouble drinking her tea that Candy made. Candy acted as if it was normal for men to wear tira's.

" Remind me to explain to Candy men don't wear tira's" Andrew whispered to his wife, Adalia just nodded, knowing if she opened her mouth she would never stop laughing.

_So... What do you think peoples? Do you think this will be as good as Adalia? Please review your opinions. I intend drawing the tea party sense, if you want to see it keep an eye out on Deviantart. _


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals ~ chapter 2 ~ Outlaws at the royal ball.

Hello people! So, I have finally finished Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero. So, it is on to Candy's story. I hope you enjoy, read and review.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! " Candy giggled and jumped on her parents' bed.

" Morning sweetie... " Adalia smiled, she looked at the clock. 'Candy! It's 4 in the morning! Go back to bed! "

"But it's my Bwithday! " Candy smiled. Vanessa and Reaver entered the room.

" Come here, darling, I will give you your present now" Vanessa smiled

" Yes, let your parents sleep, no doubt they need it" Reaver said slyly. Adalia groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, as her family left them to rest.

Vanessa led them to her study, Candy was holding Reaver's hand.

" Come here Candy" Vanessa sat down and brought out a box. Candy went to her Grandma. " This is for you" She took out a necklace, with 2 different gems molded together in it a heart shape. A sapphire and a Emerald, just like Candy's eyes. " I hope it will remind you that it is good to be Candy, but at times, you must be Princess Candace. Your two ways of life make who you are." Vanessa put the necklace around her neck. " Understand?"

" Yes, I will make you pwoud Gwandma" Candy nodded, holding the two gemed heart.

" Ha, Good morning birthday girl " Elliot came into the study,"Here's your present" He gave Candy a dress, sje looked disappointed. Candy thanked him.

" Gwanpa, lets go and play" Candy took Reaver's hand and they left.

" She hates me, but likes Reaver? " Elliot sighed

" Give her time. She may learn to like you as she gets older" Vanessa reassured him, but she doubted every syllable she uttered.

" I hope so, anyway, we have a party to prepare!" Elliot said, and left, Vanessa put the box away. One day, Candy would fully understand, for the rest of Albion would, one day, rest on her shoulders.

" But, I don't like dwesses! " Candy complained, Reaver was helping her tie up the back of her dress.

" I can't blame you, but for today you must be Princess Candace Rose of Albion, my dear Candy" Reaver chuckled " After everyone has gone, you and I can having a shooting match"

" Yay, Thank you Gwanpa! " Candy giggled hugged him.

" Now than, Princess Candace Rose, are you ready? " He chuckled

" Yes " Candy nodded, than she grinned " Race you! " She was off in a shot. Reaver was stunned, he couldn't shoot as fast as she could run. Reaver followed the young princess.

" I hate pawties" Candy grumbled as she watched people dancing and talking.

" Me too " Her little kitchen boy friend next to her.

" Princess Candace, may I have the pleasure of the first dance with you? " A 13 your boy asked, bowing.

" Sowwy, but Kenneth asked me fiwst" Candy said told him, no one had heard Candy sound so sincere before. "Come on, Kenneth" Candy took Kenneth's hand and led him onto the dance floor.

Elliot glared at Kenneth. "Why did she choose to dance with a poor kitchen boy?" He growled, Reaver watched the two children dance. Candy had a bright smile on her face, he smiled softly, if she was happy, so was he.

After a couple of hours, people began to leave. The family went up staires to the giant library.

" This is from your mother and I " Andrew gave Candy a choker, it had a weird symbol.

" What does the symbol mean? " Candy asked.

" It will protect you from any dark forces that try and hurt you. " Adalia told her.

" Thank you Mommy. Thank you Daddy. " Candy smiled happily, just as 3 more people entered.

" Sorry we're late! " The girl grinned.

" Aunty Phoenix! Uncle Cwaven! Uncle Vincent! " Candy ran over and gave them a hug.

" Happy birthday! This is from uncle Vincent and I" Phoenix gave a small ship. It was like a really ship, only smaller. " It's made from the old Fire Bird. I called this The Fire Bird's Daughter"

"Wow, does it float? " Candy asked

" Sure, it even has a miniature working Canon. " Vincent laughed.

" And this is from me " Craven gave the young princess a pearl necklace.

" That looks really expensive " Adalia admitted.

" It is no problem! I didn't have to pay a penny for it " Craven shrugged. Adalia sighed, while the others laughed.

" And last, but not least" Reaver passed Candy a wrapped up gift. Candy carefully unwrapped the shiny paper, she squealed happily as she picked up one of Reaver's rosewood guns. Everyone sighed, they would never get any peace now Candy had a gun, even though it wasn't real.

" Thank you Gwanpa! " Candy hugged him" Can we habe a shooting match now? " She asked, her eyes shining.

" Of course!" Reaver took out his own rosewood gun.

" Yay! " Candy took his hand and pulled him out of the library with incredible strength.

" Oh dear" Elliot sighed.

" She sure has a lot of strength for a child of 5." Vincent said

"Chance of being a hero... " Adalia began

" 100%" Vanessa finished, everyone has looked at her, than at the door the young hero had just dragged her grandpa through.

"Quit cheating Gwanpa! " Candy complained, trying to pull her beloved grandpa away from the target.

" Quit winning! " Reaver replied, Candy gave a sharp tug and fell back, Reaver fell too. The two heroes looked at each other, than began laughing.

Thersea watch them from her home in the spire.

" Her destiny... Well danger your immortality, pirate king. Beware" Thersea whispered, her glowing white eyes narrowed...

DUN,DUN DAAA! I has a really, Really good idea* paces around writing in a note book* Candy is going to endanger Reaver's immorality! Muwwwhahahaha...* cough, cough*. This is going to be sooooo fun to write, reviewz motivate me guys. Please review. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals

Chapter 3 ~ Reaver's old 'friends'

_Sooo, Candy and Reaver's future are linked, but not in a good way. This Chapter was from an idea from my dear friend, I don't have to say her name as you guys have probably heard it too often. So, my dear friend, this chapter is for you and for the other readers. Read, Review and enjoy. _

"Gwandma Nessa! Gwandma Nessa!" Candy ran down the halls of the Castle, she had turned 5 yesterday. Candy had her bright blonde curly hair in piggy tails. "Gwandmaaaa..." Candy crashed into a suite of armour. The helmet fell into her head, it didn't stop her, she got back up and carried on running down the hall yelling 'Gwandma Nessa'.

"Candy, what... Why have you got a helmet on?" Nessa asked

"Peopleawecomingtheywanttosseespawwow!" Candy burst out

"What?" Nessa asked, she took the helmet off the princess.

"People awe coming to see Spawwow. Who is Spawwow?" Candy said

"Sparrow was my mother, she died ages ago" Nessa told her, as she fixed up the messy princess.

"They don't know what happened to Spawwow then! " Candy said

"Your majesty, two people are here to see Sparrow, what should I do?" Ben finn asked

"Send them to the throne room, has Reaver arrived yet?" Nessa asked

"He has, he is looking for Candace... Owwww!" Ben backed off as the princess stood on his foot.

"It's Candy, I don't like being called Candace unless in court..." Candy pouted, Nessa laughed.

"Candy, go and find your Grandpa" She smiled, Candy nodded and ran off. Ben also left to allow the mysterious people in.

Nessa sat on the throne as the two people entered. One was dark skinned but the bright, glowing blue will lines showed hiswill power, the other was a woman who had more muscle than anyone Nessa had seen before, she carried a war hammer. Could these be...

"Sparrow?" The woman asked

"No, I am afraid not... Sparrow was my mother, she died a long time ago" Nessa told them. "I am Vanessa, hero of Brightwall. Unless I am mistaken, you must be..." She stopped, just as the doors opened, Candy ran in. She was bright red, she hid behind a statue. A little while later, Reaver ran past.

"I see you have guests, but by any chance have you seen Candy?" He asked, his face just as red as Candy's.

"I am afraid not" Nessa smiled, just before Reaver left, Candy jumped out and tackled him to the floor. She sat on him, stopping him from getting up.

"Thank you Gwandma" Candy giggled

"You're welcome sweetie" Nessa chuckled

"Betrayed from within" Reaver said "I guess, if I can't get up, we can't have that tea party..."

"Tea party! Let's go!" Candy shot up, Reaver laughed as he got to his feet.

"Reaver..." The coloured man growled, before anything could be said, he shoot lighting at Reaver, at the same time, Candy tackled Reaver again.

"Stop, Reaver is part of my family" Nessa said "I will not have him harmed"

"Father! Candy!" Adalia ran in, sje picked up her daughter and helped her father to his feet. She turned to the man. "You could have killed him!"

"That was the main idea" The man said as Phoenix, Vincent and Craven joined them.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to get past us" Phoenix drew her dragonstomper, Adalia and Craven followed suite. Not to be left out, Candy drew her little Rosewood gun.

"Why are you protecting him?" The woman asked

"He is our dad" Craven said

"And my bestest Gwandpa!" Candy hugged Reaver, who ruffled her hair.

"Children? I didn't know you had kids, you're not the fatherly type" The woman said

"I wasn't when I knew you Hammer abd you Garth." Reaver told them. "And you only knew me for a couple of hours anyway"

"Hammew and Gawth?" Candy looked at them, Hamner flinched at the two different eyes watching them closely. Than Candy went up to Nessa and whispered something to her. Nessa seemed surprised, but nodded anyway.

"You are welcome to stay here if you wish, unless you have another acomadation during your stay" Nessa said

"We have a place to stay, but we wish to see Sparrow's grave, if that is ok?" Hammer said

"Of cause, follow me, Candy go and have the tea party with your Grandpa" Nessa told her. To everyone's surprise, and to their worry, Candy nodded nervously, she ran past The old heroes to Reaver who took her from the throne room.

" Are you ok, Candy? You have gone quiet" Reaver asked

"Bad thing is going to happen, vewy bad thing... " Candy looked at him.

"How do you know?" Reaver was confused

"I saw it Gwandpa... I saw it..." Candy shivered "It's weally scawey"

"I will protect you Candy, you will be safe." Reaver reassured his granddaughter, Candy kept a firm hold on Reaver's hand as if afraid he will vanish. Reaver watched her, concerned, he had never seen Candy act like this before... Did it have something to do with the other 2 heroes?

_This chapter is a little shorter than the other, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. R&amp;R. Until next time, my lovies. _


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Candance the hero of frozen crystals

Chapter 4 ~ those of Will, Skill and strength

Candy sat on her window seat watching the moon, she was confused, what had she seen? She sighed, she knew she had to act as Princess Candance to try and solve this mystery. Getting up, even though it was like midnight, Candy had to find peace for her mind. As quiet as a mouse, Candy sneaked into the library.

"Candy? " Candy jumped and saw her grandmother.

"Gwandma... " Candy said she looked down sadly.

"What's bothering you child? " Nessa beckoned Candy to her desk. Candy sat on the chair across from her, she acted like a real princess.

" What I saw... If it is the futuwe... How could I have seen it? " Candy asked" That Hammer was afraid of me too... "

" Umm... Do you know anything about The Hero of Oakvale? " Nessa looked at her

" A little " Candy said" He had a big sistew Thewsea... Wight? "

" Yes, see the hero of Oakvale is the forebare of my mother. So, I have a feeling that you may have inherited the seer power from Thersea, who is also a seer. " Nessa smiled" I believe you may be a hero too, you are very special Candy... But let's not tell others of this conversation. I fear that some people may try and hurt you if they find out your talent. But if you see anything else, please, come and tell me "

"I will Gwandma" Candy nodded

"Now, it is late, off to bed." Nessa smiled "And tomorrow, as your mother and father are going on an important meeting in Brightwall, I want you to join me in the court"

"Ok Gwandma" Candy got off the chair and went back to her room.

Candy was up at day brake , she had her breakfast, got changed and sat outside on the castle door step to wait for her Grandpa.

5 hours past when Reaver's carriage stopped outside, Candy jumped up and waved to Reaver as he got out.

"Candy, are you feeling better today?" Reaver asked picking up the princess.

"Yep, but I want to ask you something Gwandpa" Candy said

"And what may that be?" Reaver smiled, carrying her in side

"Do you have an eyepatch?" Candy looked at her beloved Grandpa.

"Why do you want one?" Reaver asked

"My eyes intimidate people, if I cover one, maybe I won't be as intimidating" Candy said

"Oh Candy, your eyes are beautiful" Reaver sighed "But, I will see if I can find one"

"Thank you Gwandpa! " Candy smiled" Gwandma is letting me sit in the court today!"

"That is good! I am in the court too! " Reaver chuckled

"Yay, I have to go and find Gwandma, see you in court Gwandpa" Candy kissed his cheek and rushed off, Reaver watched her go. An eye patch, he could surely find someone to make one.

"There" Nessa finished getting Candy ready to be at her in court. To finish, Nessa placed Candy's Tira on her head.

"Am I ready for the court?" Candy asked

"Yes, would you like to know what we have to sort out?" Nessa said

"Please" Candy nodded

"First, Your grandpa and Page need to come up with peaceful way to both get what they want, than two men are arguing over a broken item, than we have a meeting with some foreign delegates " Nessa told the Princess"Are you ready?"

"Yes" Candy nodded, Candy stayed by her grandma's side as they entered the court.

"All rise, for Queen Vanessa and her royal highness, Princess Candance" Ben said, the people cheered as Nessa sat on the throne, Candy sat next to it on a normal chair.

"Allow the first court to begin" Nessa said, Candy sat all professionally as Page and Reaver entered. "You may speak"

"Your majesty, Reaver has been nothing but a pain to Bowerstone industrial, you need to get rid of him, the factory staff will be happier with him gone." Page said

"I must disagree, you will never find anyone better than I to watch over all the factories." Reaver countered

"He is evil, the staff fear for their lives" Page growled

"No one is evil... " Candy said, every one looked at her.

"What do you mean Candance?" Nessa asked

"Is he was evil... He wouldn't cawe about mommy, Aunty Phoenix, uncle Cwaven or me" Candy explained "If he was evil, he would have killed mommy when she fiwst meet him"

"Candance is right." Nessa smiled proudly at her granddaughter.

"Than, how can we make the staff happy?" Page asked

"May I suggest something?" Candy asked

"What may that be?" Nessa said

"Co-Ownership, you could work together" Candy said

"That is a good idea, Reaver, Page, from this day forth I expect you to work together, in peace. No petty fights or arguments" Nessa told them.

"Your majesty" Reaver and Page bowed, than left.

"You did very well, you will be a good queen"praised her granddaughter

"Thank you" Candy smiled, than two men entered, one was carrying a broken statue, the head was gone.

"Now, what is the problem?" Nessa asked, the two men began fighting, Candy was looking at the Statue, somehow, she didn't believe either men...

A statue stood alone in a garden, a balverine jumped in snatching the statue and replaced it, as it jumped off, it caught the head and it was taken off the statue...

Candy was back in reality , the men were still arguing, Nessa looked stressed out.

"May I see the statue?" Candy asked suddenly. The statue owner looked shooked

"O... Of course princess" He said, Candy got off her seat and went to the statue.

"What is it made of?" Candy asked

"Granit" the owner said

"This isn't your statue" Candy looked at him. "This is a sandstone statue, but made to look like yours"

"Is it?" the owner checked, he easily broke a bit off "You're right..."

"I will start straight away to investigate the possible theives" Nessa said

"Thank you, your majesty" the owner turned to the other man "I am sorry for accusing you"

"It is ok. That statue was important to you, I am willing to help look for it." the other man smiled, they left. Nessa rose from her seat.

"The Court has ended ." She said, the people left. When everyone was gone, Nessa placed a hand on her shoulder. "You saw something, didn't you?"

"A balvewine stole the statue and we placed it. " Candy said "But, why? Why is the statue so impowtant to the Balvewines? "

"I don't know, We'll find out, don't worry. " Nessa smiled "Now, let's get something to eat"

"Ok" Nessa took her granddaughters hand and together. They went to the study, a maid brought them a meal. "Whewe awe we meeting the... The foweign delagates? "

"Right here" Nessa smiled and tucked into a simple salad, while Candy ate a sandwich. Before Candy could finish her 2 piece, the foreign delegates came in. Nessa nodded tiher, as to say she could continue eating. Candy listened to the foreign delagates talk to her grandma. However, a few minutes is all it took for the meeting to turn into a large argument. Nessa was doing here best to remain calm, while the delagates argued with her. Candy watched the foreign delagates with interest.

"If you want to move on to such matters you must get your leader to come here himself and speak to my son." Nessa said, "The subject you wish to speak of is not responsibility. I do not, and cannot decide on this matter."

"But.." one of them began.

"No buts, for this matter to continue you must make arrangements for your leader to meet with my son. That is final." Nessa said. After a while the delagates agreed and left, Nessa sat back on her chair with a heavy sigh.

"Gwandma?" Candy asked

"Yes dear?" Nessa looked at her

"Should I let you rest?" Candy said

"That would be most grateful of you" Nessa gave a weak smile. Candy left the study and went to find her Grandpa.

She found him in the training grounds, shooting targets.

"Gwandpa!" Candy giggled and jumped over to him.

"Ah, Candy!" Reaver smiled

"Can... " Candy began , but the other heroes came out. She chose to ignore them "Can we have a shooting match again?"

"Of cause" Reaver grinned, Candy pulled her rosewood gun from where she hid it. Reaver chuckled "You are learning well" Candy aimed and shot the centre of the target.

"You are teaching her your way of life?" Garth asked

"She is my granddaughter" Reaver looked at them

"So, she is too become a moster, a being belonging to the shadows?" Hammer said

"Why you..." Reaver shot at her, Hammer blocked it with her hammer. She brought the hammer down on reaver, put he was pushed out the way, and the hammer was stopped. Candy stood holding up the hammer, Hammer put her hammer away. She looked at the princess in amazement.

"Candy?" Reaver picked her up and gave her a hug "Are you ok?" Candy gave a stiff nod. "Let's go and play else where" Reaver took his granddaughter away. Hammer and Garth stood watching the girl, how could a 5 year old be so strong?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ A new surprise

A month later, Candy spent more time with her grandpa. Hammer and Garth had left, much to Reaver's delight. He had eye patch specially made for Candy. It had the guild seal on it, Candy loved it, she put it over her green eye.

One day, the whole family were in the study. Candy was reading a rather large book, Adaila watched her daughter.

"Candy come here please" Adaila asked, Candy left the book and went over

"Yes, Mommy?" She smiled

"How would you like a little brother or sister?" Adaila asked

"Can I choose?" Candy looked excited

"No, unfortunately" Adaila chuckled

"I would love a bwothew or sistew! " Candy giggled

"That's good" Adaila smiled

"But, Mommy... Where do babies come from?" Candy asked, the whole room fell silent, Reaver was trying not to laugh.

"Er, Ask your grandpa" Adaila said "He will tell you" Reaver looked at Adaila with an unimpressed look.

"Gwandpa... " Candy began

"I will tell you when you're older" Reaver said

"Ok" Candy smiled

"Candy, you have your dance lessons" Elliot came in.

"Fine" Candy pouted and looked at Reaver. "Come on Gwandpa." Candy took his hand and took him to the grand hall, where her dance classes took place.

"Why does she always take Reaver to her dance classes?" Elliot asked

"She needs to learn from a decent dancer" Adalia said "I'm a good dancer, only because my dad taught me"

"Yes, Reaver can do everything" Elliot said sarcastically

"He never wooed me or Page into his bed" Nessa took a sip of her tea

"He couldn't get away from those pirates alone" Phoenix said

"He didn't know how to look after Candy for the first 3 months " Adalia added "Dad may not be prefect, but he is prefect for us"

"humpfh" Elliot snorted and left them.

"I honestly dislike Elliot" Adalia sighed

"I know what you mean. "Nessa said" Marrying him wasn't my wisest idea"

Reaver stood at the side watching Candy's dance teacher tried to teach her. It had always been that way. He sighed as the teacher once again scolded the princess for putting the wrong foot forward. Candy shrunk from the harsh voice.

"Enough!" Reaver said "It is obvious that she is going to learn nothing with your teaching ways."

"By order of King... " the teacher began.

"He is the king consort, he has no royal power. And I refuse to accept your teaching ways." Reaver growled

"And what are you going to do about it?" the teacher asked

"Teach her myself." Reaver replied "No doubt she will learn more"

" Wait until the king hears about this" Teacher growled

"I can't wait" Reaver answered, the teacher walked off grumbling. Candy was happy to see him go.

"Awe you weally going to teach me how to dance?" Candy asked

"Of course" Reaver smiled, he halt out his hand "Let's start the lesson l, shall we?"

"Ok" Candy giggled

" I don't understand, Dad said he wouldn't butt in" Adalia said, She, Andrew and Nessa were following Elliot and the dance teacher. They entered the room to see Reaver instructing Candy how to dance. His voice was calm, and Candy made no mistakes. Reaver saw them.

"I told you she would learn more with me" He gave a smug look at the teacher. Candy smiled and ran to her mom.

"Mommy! Gwandpa Weavew taught me to dance!" Candy giggled

"But you had a dance teacher... " Adalia began.

"He kept telling me off fow evewy little mistake" Candy pouted.

"Well... I don't want any teacher like that teaching my daughter." Andrew said, he looked at the teacher "You are no longer teaching my daughter"

"I am here on the kings orders" He said

"King consort" Nessa corrected "Candy is from my blood line, she has more right than Elliot. Candy who do you want to be taught by? '

"Gwandpa" Candy said

"So be it" Nessa nodded, the teacher and Elliot walked away. Reaver stood smiling at Candy.

"Yay! Gwandpa gets to teach me! " Candy giggled

"You taught her well, just like you taught me" Adalia smiled

"Gwandpa taught you mommy?" Candy looked at her

"Yeah, between my other lessons" Adalia smiled.

"Othew Lessons?"

"You'll have other lessons when you're older" Adalia smiled

"Will Gwandpa teach me than too?"

"No, you will have a different teacher, but I will make sure it is someone with a good heart." Adalia hugged her daughter .

"Ok, Mommy." Candy said.

_**Author's note : I am sorry about the long wait you have had since my last update, I have been trying to plan the rest of the story... But, it isn't easy, plot bunnies have been breeding like rabbits. It has been trouble keeping them in control, but I have planned the next few chapters. The next chapter is 9 months after this. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ Prince Adrian Sparrow

Candy was sitting in the study with Reaver. She was wondering what was going on. Phoenix came in, a smile on her face.

"Come" she said. Candy halt Reaver's hand as they went to her mom's room.

Adalia sat on the bed, Andrew sat next to her. Nessa, Elliot, Craven and Vincent stood around the bed. Candy ran over to her mom and climbed on the bed.

"Be careful!" Elliot growled

"She is fine." Adalia smiled "Come here Candy." candy crawled over and sat next to her mom. She was watching a blanket in Adalia's arms.

"What awe you holding mommy?" Candy asked

"Your little brother" Adalia moved the blanket, to reveal a baby boy. Candy smiled.

"what's his name?" Candy touched his cheek.

"Adrian Sparrow." Adalia told her "Would you like to hold him?"

"She is to you..." Elliot began, Adalia glared at him.

"Candy is his big Sister." She growled.

"I'll hold him" Candy said, her mom carefully placed the newborn in Candy's arms. Adrian wiggled and opened his eyes, they were both blue. Candy smiled.

"Hi, I'm youw big Sistew!" She smiled "I pwomise to look aftew you " Adrian giggled and reached out to Candy. She smiled and hugged him.

A few nights later Candy woke from a strange feeling. She looked out her window to see a shadow. It was looking at her, waiting for her. Candy put on some boots and a clock, before sneaking out. The shadow was by the gate, Candy watched it.

"Hello!" Candy smiled, the shadow turned its back and began to walk away. "Wait up!" Candy followed it. The shadow waited by a shadow door, it went in, Candy followed...

_**Adalia POV**_

I sat up, coated in cold sweat. Andrew stirred beside me, he looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I have a bad feeling... I am going to check on Candy." I got up and put on a dressing gown, Andrew went back to sleep, Adrian was asleep too. I couldn't help but smiled. Father like son. I went to Candy's room, I peeked in. I looked around, opening the door fully, I realised what my bad feeling was. "Candy!" I called, she wasn't here. Captain Finn, who had been patrolling the corridor nearby came running.

"Princess?" He asked

"Cansy is missing." I told him "Get Vanessa and my father , immediately!" Ben nodded, I ran back to my room. "Andrew!" I woke him.

"Yes?" he yawned

"Candy's gone!" I told him, that soon woke him. Soon, everyone in the castle was awake, I was waiting at the gates for my father.

His carriage came rattling up. It stopped beside me.

"Adalia, what's happened?" Reaver asked

"Candy's gone. I don't know where she is." I cried, He seemed thoughtful.

"Were you woken up by a strange feeling?" He asked

"Yes... Why?" I was confused

"other than being father and daughter, what other connections do we have?" He looked at me.

"The shadow court! " I gasped, I looked at the guards who had came out with me." Tell Andrew that my father and I believe we know where Candy is. " they nodded, I got in the carriage, Reaver ordered for it to turn around and head to Wraithmarsh.

_**Candy POV**_

"Hello?" I asked, I looked around. I wasn't in BowerStone anymore. It was a dark dungeon like place. A shadow jumped out at me, I squealed and ducked, a gun shot sounded, I looked up and saw Grandpa Reaver and Mommy. "Mommy, Gwanpa Weavew!" I cried, I hugged them "Whewe awe we?" I asked

"Somewhere dangerous, let's get out here." Gwanpa said, Mommy picked me up, and she carried me out. I watched as Grandpa glared at something, before following.

I stood outside the throne, l listened to the adults arguing.

"Shouldn't have had Adrian, Candy is just going to get worse. You two are not fit to be parents. Your 5 year old daughter ran off." Granddad said, I pushed open the doors.

"I only hate you and the nobles who act all weiwd and twy and get my hand in mawwage! I left because I saw a shadow, and I followed it... " I burst out.

"A shadow? Did it seem to be waiting for you?" Mommy asked, I nodded.

"They know, she is in danger here..." Grandpa said

"Candy?" I looked up at Grandma.

"Yes?" I asked

"You are in danger, as Reaver has kindly stated. I would like to suggest something that may keep you safe." Grandma said

"Weally?" I looked at mommy and daddy.

"Yes, but you will have to wait until you are 6." Grandma beckoned for a guard to come forward, He passed her some papers. "These are some things from the School of Royals in Amoura. They would like you to attend when you turn six. "

"Next year." Mommy said

"I will be safe?" I asked

"Yes, the school itself is very well protected." Grandma nodded. I looked at mommy and daddy.

"I will go, it will help me get mowe in touch with Candance. " I smiled, Grandma Nessa nodded, and so the next 8 years of my life were decided.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The school of Royals.

Candy POV

I was up at 5:00 am, making sure I had everything. Someone knocked on my door at 6:00.

"Come in." I said, 1 year old Adrian toddled in just as I tied my eye patch over my green eye.

"Candy." He giggled, and hugged my leg. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Where you going?"

"I am stawting a school fow woyals." I told him

"How long? "

"8 yeaws"

"8 years? That's long"

"I know, but I'll be home soon enough."

"Promise?"

"Pwomise." I smiled, I closed my case. I picked it up with ease. We headed downstairs. A carriage was outside waiting for me. I patted Adrian's head, I gave my case to the footman, who almost dropped it. I waved to Adrian. Mother and Father were busy, like everyone else in my family. I watched as Adrian vanished from sight, I sighed. I sat back as the carriage headed to the docks.

I hopped out of the carriage a golden painted ship. I gave it serious sort of look, I headed over to it, I gave the man who was guarding the gangway the letters off my enrolment. I got on bored, I saw other princesses and princes on board, a man brought my case on after, then left. I leaned against the side of the ship as it groaned into moving. I watched as a member of the crew took my case. I heard a scream.

"Pirate!" a girl screamed, I turned to see the fire birds child. I ran over to the other side.

"Auntie Pheonix!" I yelled, the captain smiled and raised her hand.

"Have fun kid, don't forget to write!" Phoenix Yelled

"I won't." I waved

"Your Aunt is a pirate?" the scream girl asked, I looked at her.

"Yep, and my grandpa, my uncle is a thief. And my mothew mawwied my fathew, who is cwowned pwince." I said, the girl gave me a dirty look.

"Come on girls, let us leave the ruffian alone, who knows where it has been." The girl turned her back on me, i grinned.

"Suwely you must know it is not healthy fow one to use ones whole vocabulawy in one sentence." I looked out to sea, the girl growled and stormed off. I was 6, but a 6 year old with a temper to match the pirate kings himself.

_**Year 1 Day 1**_

" Good morning class. I am your new teacher Mrs. Smith. I hope we will all be good friends. " The teacher smiled, I rolled my eyes, I doubted it. "Now, how about you all introduce yourselves to the first of the class, lets start alphabetically by Kingdom, so... Albion's Princess Candance Rose." The teacher looked at me.

"I am Pwincess Candance Wose." I said, the whole class burst out laughing. I glared around at them all.

"Quiet down class, how long have you had that speech impediment?" Mrs Smith asked

"Since biwth." I answered

"Well, we will have to work on making it better." Mrs. Smith smiled

"Make it bettew?" I repeated

"Of course my dear, a real princess must have prefect pronouncements of every word. " Mrs. Smith smiled, I scowled.

"Suwely a pwincess has a wight to sound how she wishes." I said, the whole class was watching me and the teacher.

"Are you questioning me, Princess?" Mrs. Smith asked

"No, I am questioning whoevew made the eules." I answered "You may dislike the way I sound, but my gwandmothew, Queen Vanessa likes it. "

"I am sure she does, but it is improper for the next queen to speak in such away." Mrs. Smith said, I said nothing, this was going to be hell...

Year 1 day 64

I sat at a table at the back of the class. Mrs. Smith was going on about family history.

"Princess Cadence?" I looked up

"Yes?" I asked

"How far can you follow your family tree?" Mrs. Smith said "The royal side."

"Well, my day is the only child of QueennVanessa the hewo of Bright wall. She is the youngest child of Spawwow, the hewo of Bower Lake. I know Spawwow's fowebawe is The hewo of Oakvale, the son of Scawlet a decendent of the Awchon. Between those times we have idea. Family wecowds belonging to the hewo of oakvale was destwoyed after the fall of the guild." I told her. Everyone looked at me.

"Do you know why?" Mrs. Smith gave a small smirk.

"Some hewo's became bad, and the people webelled. But even aftew the fall of the guild,my family bloodline continued. Just like it was fowetold." I smiled brightly, the teacher gave me look, before asking a different student.

"I don't think she likes you." The girl next to me, Princess Edaline, whispered. I giggled and nodded. Edaline was the only friend I had made, I had written to my family about her. I missed out how much trouble we cause.

Later that day, Edaline and I sat in our dorm. we shared a room, which was a lot of fun! In was writing a letter to Grandpa Reaver, A finished letter to my parents was on my desk.

"So, what are you going to write?" Edaline asked

"I don't know, me and my Gwandpa get along weakly well, but it was easiew speaking to him, then wwiting." I told her.

"Have you told him about how horrible Mrs. Smith is?" Edaline asked, I began laughing.

"Nope." I shook my head, thus wrote about horrible Mrs. Smith, I also decided to tell him about the trouble I cause with Edaline's help.

Thus Candy spent the next 10 years of her life 'learning' how to be a princess with Edaline by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Home sweet home

Candy and Edaline were on the ship back home. They had both grown taller, yet, no one could match Candy in height. Over the years, the two friends learnt nothing, they were complete rebels.

"You have to come to Albion in wintew, it is beautiful." Candy grinned

"And you have to visit it summer, the beaches are glorious." Edaline smiled, she looked across the sea. "Hey, there's your stop." She pointed, Candy looked too. Albion's coast line was just visible.

"Home…" Candy muttered, her eyes sparkled. She smiled "I hope Adrian is okay!"

"With a sister like you?" Edaline looked at her "Man, I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up like you." The girls laughed until the ship docked.

"See you!" Candy grabbed her bags and ran on to the dock, Edaline yelled good bye as Candy headed to the castle, the people of Albion watching with happy smiles as the princess past.

Candy pushed open the castle doors, she looked around. Maids, butlers and guards all looked as she entered.

"HEY!" A voice yelled, suddenly two boy's ran out of nowhere, they crashed in to Candy; they all landed in a pile on the floor. The boys got up and help Candy to her feet.

"Thank you." Candy dusted herself done. The oldest of the boys looked at Candy, her eyes caught his attention.

"Candy?" He asked, Candy looked up.

"Adrian?" She asked

"You're back big sis!" He hugged her, then quickly stepped away. "Sorry…"

"Sorry about what?" Candy smiled, she patted his head. "You're taller then I remember." She stated. Adrian laughed

"Oh, this is Marvin!" Adrian pointed at the other boy.

"Aunt Phoenix's kid, right?" candy looked at him

"Yes…we're playing pirates…" Marvin nodded

"I'll be captain Dread!" Candy grinned; the boy's giggled and ran off. Candy got out her eye patch and tied it around her green eye. "I'll get you boys!" Candy roared and chased after them. The castle staff smiled, it was a relief that the Princess had not changed.

The royals sat in the throne room, listening to some farmers argue again. Suddenly, Marvin and Adrian ran in, bright red and panting. They were still laughing. Suddenly Candy appeared. Adalia half raised from the chair. Candy saw them, she bowed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the court…" she said, Adalia looked at Andrew, who was watching Candy in surprise. "I am afraid it was my fault." The boy's left, just as the doors were beginning to close, Candy's voice could be heard. "I'm still going to catch you, or I'm not Captain Dread!" Adalia couldn't help but laugh, nor could Vanesa who stood.

"Let's finish the court for today; it seems we have our princess back." Vanessa called out, the court gladly left, the royals went looking for them. Candy had caught Adrian and Marvin.

"I told you I would catch you." Candy laughed, Adrian smirked, he got free of her trap, he picked up a stick and held it like a sword.

"I will fight you, pirate." He smiled, Candy also picked one up.

"Warning, I haven't missed a days practice." Candy told him

"Okay you two, we don't want stick related injuries." Adalia said, Candy looked up.

"MOTHEW!" Candy smiled and ran to her, hugging her.

"Candy, it's so good to see you ." Adalia hugged her back tightly.

"I hope you learned a lot." Prince Andrew smiled, Candy looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"Ah…" She blushed and grinned "Sowt of."

"Sort of?" Elliot asked

"Well, I didn't win the best student award…But my fwiend and I got named the most problematic pwincesses in the whole academy!" Candy smiled. Adalia burst out laughing.

"Now, that is not surprising. " Vanessa smiled

"Is Gwandpa Weavew hewe?" Candy looked at her mother.

"He will be here later, he is working. I'll send a letter straight to him." Adalia promised "Now, why don't you go and get ready for lunch. Then, we are going to need to go shopping"

"Okay!" Candy nodded and headed back into the castle. Adrian tapped his mother's shoulder.

"She didn't change mommy. She's still the same." He smiled, they hadn't seen him look so happy in years.

"No, she didn't" Adalia nodded, they all knew that they never wanted her to change.

Later that day, Adalia and Candy walked through the market. People all watched Candy in amazement, she stood tall and acted like a Princess.

"You did learn a few things." Adalia smiled at her.

"I guess, I don't remembew paying attention in any of my lessons." Candy replied, she noticed a dress in a shop. "wow…" Adalia smiled and pulled her over to the shop to get a better look.

"It is beautiful." Adalia nodded

"Indeed…but they should have used a feathew stitch wathew than a chain stitch." Candy muttered, Adalia looked at her daughter in surprise.

"And why do you think that?" Adalia asked, intrigued.

"Well, the chain stitch is effective, the feathew stitch is that and beautiful." Candy replied

"Good point. Shall we go into the store and looked at the other dress?" Adalia smiled.

"May as well." Candy nodded happily. "I'm just happy to be able to talk to you again, mom." Adalia felt pride well up inside her. She couldn't wait to tell her family of their little outing.

"She really said that?" Vanessa asked, Adalia nodded.

"She's also a right little lady when the time comes. She hasn't changed at all. Still two sides of a coin." Adalia smiled

"What does that mean?" Adrian looked at her.

"It means she is like to different people, but she is only one." Adalia explained.

"Your sister has been that way since she's learnt to walk." Andrew sighed at the old memorises.

"I heard my granddaughter is back!" Reaver came into the room

"You'll have to wait, she getting changed into a new dress we brought this afternoon." Adalia smiled, they feel into silence as they heard Adrian and Candy.

"Here you go." Adrain said

"Thanks, how do I look?" Candy asked

"Like a princess." Adrian giggled

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." The siblings laughed happily. The doors opened again and Candy walked in, wearing a silvery blue dress. She smiled at her family. Adrian stood next to her in a suite.

"You two look wonderful." Vanessa smiled

"Gwandpa!" Candy gasped seeing her favourite grandparent. Candy hugged him. "everyone is together again…" she whispered happily. Her family heard that, they looked at each other and shared a sad smile.


End file.
